Aphrodisiac
by mrs-ben-mckenzie
Summary: Ryan and Seth try and plan a romantic weekend with Marissa and Summer. What could possibly go wrong? If you wondering about the title, you'll just have to read the story to find out how it ties into everything.


A/N: This story was written awhile ago per a discussion with a certain group or people (and if any of you are reading this you know who you are). I know I have other stories going on but I wanted to write this after I was given ideas about this story. I hope you all like it and be sure to review, and tell me what you thought as review are always nice and appreciated. It took me over a month to decide to share with other people, so here it is I give you Aphrodisiac  
  
Aphrodisiac  
  
Seth was sprawled across a chair in the pool house reading a comic book. Ryan is lying on his back looking up at the ceiling.  
  
"Hey Ryan, you know what we should do?" Seth waited for a response from Ryan, doing nothing but flipping through the pages of his comic book  
  
"I can't wait to hear another one of Seth's Cohen's brilliant ideas" Ryan smirked and looked over at Seth with his sideways stare  
  
Seth closed his comic book and threw it across the room at Ryan  
  
"Oh, trying to be funny, huh. I'm the funny one. Me. Ryan. Me." Seth pointed his index finger at himself  
  
"And I never said my idea was brilliant" Seth paused and realized how that came out  
  
"You tricked me, now I don't want to tell you what I was going to tell you" Seth crossed his arms across his chest and begun to pout. Ryan couldn't help but try not to laugh, at how funny this was to him  
  
"So now you're finding pleasure in my pain, Ryan?"  
  
"Seth, what were you going to tell me, your brilliant idea"  
  
"Well what I was thinking about was doing something this weekend, a camping trip just some Seth/Ryan time" Seth stopped talking and muttered under his breath "and you could invite Marissa and I could take Summer, Oliver."  
  
Ryan shot a look of disgust at Seth  
  
"You're kidding right?"  
  
"What, about the Oliver thing, yeah kidding but I was totally serious about going camping this weekend with you" Seth paused "and bringing Summer and Marissa along"  
  
"How's that Seth and Ryan time?"  
  
Seth threw his hands up in the air "If you want to be technical, it'd be me more Seth/Ryan/Summer/Marissa time. Yeah I see what you mean no Seth/Ryan time whatsoever but we could still hang out" Seth paused and an awkward silence followed "the f-four of us"  
  
Ryan threw his hands up in the air "Okay, then I'll call Marissa"  
  
Seth pointed a finger at Ryan "Now you're mocking me. I liked it better when you were just brooding"  
  
Ryan smirked at Seth and grabbed a pillow near him and heaved it at Seth  
  
"That hurt more then my comic book, I'm delicate" Seth said while rubbing his arm  
  
"Whatever you say Seth. I'm going in to call Marissa" Ryan sat up and bent over to put his boots on  
  
"Where are you going, you can use the phone that's in your pool house"  
  
Ryan was all ready heading for the door when Seth leapt of his chair to follow Ryan into the house  
  
"You didn't answer me Ryan"  
  
Ryan turned his head enough to yell back at Seth, who was running to catch up with Ryan  
  
"I want to ask Kirsten and Sandy if it's okay if we go camping this weekend before making plans"  
  
"Good idea Ryan lull the parents into a false sense of security and responsibility while we're having the time of our lives, sounds like a plan" Seth had finally caught up to Ryan and hit him on the arm as he passed and ran into the house  
  
"That wasn't really the idea" Ryan was just talking to himself, he realized that after Seth caught up to him he ran into the house and he also ran into the house. Seth was standing in the hallway, dumbfounded with his head tilted to the one side  
  
"Seth?"  
  
"Shhhh" Seth held his index finger to his mouth  
  
"What are you doing, we need to find your parents"  
  
"I'm trying to see if I can hear them"  
  
"Hear them, why don't we go find them" Ryan turned and pointed in the direction of Kirsten's and Sandy's bedroom  
  
"Don't you get it Ryan if my dad comes along we can't do anything I have planned"  
  
Ryan was confused by Seth's rambling, but then again no one could understand Seth most of the time  
  
"What kinds of plans would be ruined?"  
  
Seth hesitated a moment before telling Ryan "Like, Like getting drunk in the woods. You can bring the beer, Ryan. Do you know how much fun we could have with Summer and Marissa if there drunk? It'd be awesome!"  
  
"We're not getting drunk in the wood's Seth"  
  
Ryan tried hard to be responsible even since the Cohen's took him in, it was hard for him to loosen up and do stuff he would have normally done in Chino, Seth didn't realize that's what Ryan was getting at and continued in his own mindset  
  
"Of course we can't get drunk in the woods if my dad comes alone. I mean I know my dad was smoking the weed when he was a teenage but I highly doubt he's going to allow it" Seth started to imitate his father 'Sure son, have a can of beer, what the hell have a few more oh and maybe you would like a little weed to go along with it' No don't see it happening" Seth stopped and started nodding his head no while he had his hands crossed over his chest  
  
"You done yet?"  
  
"No, I'm still mad about all this"  
  
"Then I'm going to find Mr. Cohen"  
  
Seth is left standing in the hallway as Ryan leaves to go find Sandy. Ryan started to climb the stairs and heard Sandy and Kristen taking in their bedroom. Ryan seemed to be the only one who ever knocked to announce his presence. Sandy and Kirsten stooped talking and turned to the door  
  
"Ryan you need something"  
  
"Actually, Seth and me we were wondering if it would be, if we would be allowed, can Seth and me go camping this weekend?"  
  
"That sounds like a great idea, I could invite Jimmy. Kirsten could do something with Julie, Hailey, Summer and Marissa"  
  
Kirsten tried making a discreet cutting motion over her throat, that Sandy didn't notice  
  
"Actually Mr. Cohen, Seth and me were going to invite Summer and Marissa along"  
  
"I guess that's alright. I hope I can trust you two not to do anything stupid if I let you guys go alone"  
  
"Thanks Mr. Cohen, I'll go tell Seth it's alright for us to go alone" Ryan turned and left the bedroom and ran down the stairs. Sandy could hear Ryan yelling through the house for Seth  
  
Kristen slapped Sandy across the arm "I would have killed you if you left me alone with those women"  
  
"Don't be mad at me honey. You don't have to spend the weekend with them, I'm not going" Sandy leaned in to kiss his wife  
  
"I'm letting you off the hook but only because you're not going"  
  
Seth was playing a video game down in the living room when Ryan walked in and turned off his video game  
  
"W-what, why'd you do that, I almost had the high score"  
  
Ryan stood in front of the television screen to keep Seth's attention  
  
"We're allowed to go" Ryan paused "alone"  
  
"We're allowed to go- alone. I got to go call Summer. This weekend is going to be awesome!"  
  
Seth ran out of the room and Ryan left to go use the phone in the pool house to call Marissa. A half and hour later, Ryan's conversation with Marissa was interrupted by Seth barging into the pool house  
  
"Good news Ryan"  
  
"On the phone"  
  
"Don't care, hang up I have something to tell you, really it's awesome"  
  
Ryan rolled his eyes at Seth "I'll talk to you tomorrow, Marissa"  
  
"Now what was this 'awesome' news you had to tell me? What could be so important it couldn't wait until I was off the phone with Marissa?"  
  
"Summer agreed to go" Seth just nodded his head, making this like bobbing motion  
  
"That's your big news, Summer will go"  
  
"Uhh, yeah pretty much" Seth kept nodding his head "We're leaving here at 7:00 tomorrow, so you better be ready"  
  
"How'd you get Summer to agree to wake up for that early for something she probably doesn't even want to do?"  
  
Ryan looked over at Seth to see him just grinning  
  
"Right, I probably don't want to know"  
  
"Tomorrow's going to be awesome" Seth was acting like a little kid in a candy store all over a weekend camping trip  
  
The next morning Seth came running out to the pool house and pounded on the glass, yelling  
  
"Hey Ryan, wake up. The girls are here we gotta go"  
  
Ryan was unaware it was even morning and kept tossing and turning in his bed. Seth continued yelling outside the door , it wasn't even registering with Ryan, he brushed it off as a dream  
  
Seth continued knocking and wouldn't get up, he wasn't going to miss spending the weekend with Summer because Ryan couldn't get up  
  
"Ryan, get up. Now."  
  
Ryan finally turned towards the pool house door and saw Seth with his face pressed against the glass yelling. Something. It was too early for Ryan to get up  
  
"What's he doing out here so early?"  
  
Ryan shuffled over to the door and opened it  
  
"Why, Why aren't you ready, I've been trying for like ever to wake you"  
  
"Wake me?" Ryan ran his fingers through his hair to try and tame his bed head "The camping trip, right I forgot"  
  
"Well come on we got to go"  
  
Seth started to walk out and grabbed Ryan's arm  
  
"I'm not dressed yet, we can't go"  
  
"It's fine, wear what you have on now, wifebeater, boxers it works"  
  
Seth tried pulling Ryan out of the pool house once more  
  
"I'm at least putting on pants"  
  
"Whatever you say even though all Marissa wants to do is get in your pants, you're just making it harder for her" Seth grinned and turned leaving Ryan to get dressed  
  
Seth bounded out to the driveway to find Summer and Marissa leaning against the Range Rover. Summer and Marissa both see he is alone. Hopefully he wouldn't be the victim of another one of Summer's rage blackouts  
  
"Chino's not ready, yet? What's his problem I'm here early in the morning" Summer would have kicked Seth's a.ss if he was close enough, at least she was have tried  
  
Seth went down to where the girls were standing "He's coming, he just has to get some clothes on" Seth attempted to kiss Summer and she pushed him away  
  
"What could I have done so early in the morning to offend you Summer?"  
  
"Uhh, Maybe making get up early for this stupid weekend camping trip and Chino's not even ready"  
  
"You didn't seem to have any problems with the post camping trip activities" Seth went to rub Summer's arm to see if she would push him away and Summer let a little laugh out  
  
"Besides why do you need so many suitcases?"  
  
"I might need the stuff" Summer paused "nature can be really unpredictable"  
  
Marissa saw Ryan walking down the driveway and ran up to him and put her arms around his neck  
  
"Unlike Summer, I'm actually kinda excited about spending this weekend with you, even if it isn't exactly what I would have picked"  
  
Ryan looked over and saw an argument with Seth and Summer seemed to be starting  
  
"So you don't feel the same way as Summer?"  
  
"I think Summer and me both would have rather done something else, but I guess there's always next time. How about we get going?"  
  
Ryan looked over again and saw Seth and Summer holding hands and exchanging quick little kisses between talking and laughing  
  
"That was quick, I guess they made up. At least we won't have to suffer through Summer's ice bitch attitude the whole way there"  
  
Marissa hit Ryan on the arm and let a laugh escape "Did you just call my best friend a bitch?"  
  
"N-noo" Ryan wrapped his arms around Marissa's waist "But I'm not spending the whole weekend with Summer, I spending it with you alone in a tent"  
  
All four of them piled into the Range Rover and a few hours later arrived at the camping site  
  
Seth pulled up to the camping site and killed the engine  
  
"We're here, this the wonderful spot we will be spending our weekend at"  
  
"You mean we finally get to stop listening to those CD's you call music?" Summer snapped  
  
Seth pointed his finger at Summer "Death Cab is awesome! I'd hate to hear the music you like"  
  
Seth stepped out of the car and went to open the door for Summer  
  
"Ew! Cohen. It's all muddy!"  
  
"What did you expect Summer, in the middle of the woods, hardwood floors?"  
  
"That's not funny, I knew it was probably going to be different from what I'm used to" Summer paused and looked around her "but I didn't think it would be so naturery"  
  
"Naturery, is that even a word Summer?" Seth put his arms out "Come on Summer, I'll carry you to a less muddy spot, like a groom carrying his bride over the threshold"  
  
"Aww, That's so sweet Cohen. Maybe this weekend won't be so bad" Summer grabbed Seth neck and Seth lifted Summer out of the truck.  
  
Ryan and Marisssa were already of the car trying to set up their tent by the time Seth had coaxed Summer out of the Range Rover. Seth grabbed the pieces to the other tent and tried to manage Summer in his other arm until they got to where Ryan and Marissa were standing  
  
"Well if you know what you're doing, Mr. Handyman then you do it" Marissa handed the poles she was trying to pound into the ground to Ryan  
  
Ryan snatched the poles from Marissa hands "I at least know that you have to have the poles under the tent to work"  
  
Seth gently dropped Summer to the ground and let the tent pieces fall out of his arms  
  
"If you guys are having this much trouble, how is Cohen supposed to put it up" Summer looked over at Seth fumbling with the poles  
  
"I don't see why you couldn't bring the tent Caleb offered us, Ryan. Its fits like 50 million people it's like a mini-apartment"  
  
"Seth you're the one who wanted to go camping and now you're the one complaining" Ryan looked over to see Marissa trying to prove herself to Ryan fumbling with the cloth of the tent  
  
Summer started hitting Seth on the arm "Seth you better get that tent up quick. I just felt some rain drops"  
  
All four of them looked up at the same time to see that the sky was an ominous grayish-black and it was a sure sign a storm was coming  
  
"Good weekend to go camping, Cohen"  
  
"How was I supposed to know it was going to rain, Summer?"  
  
Ryan got between the Seth and Summer to prevent Summer from hitting Seth "How about we just get the tents up. Seth you work on yours, I'll work on mine. Hopefully we can figure these damn things out before the rain starts"  
  
Summer keep badgering Seth "It's already drizzling. You guys better get you're asses in gear" Summer and Marissa didn't see how they let the guys talk them into going with them  
  
Summer grabbed Marissa arm "Marissa and I are going to run down to the Range Rover and wait for the rain to pass, maybe if we run the rain won't be too bad"  
  
Seth and Ryan looked at each other trying to contain their laughter. They knew they almost had the tent figured out and it would be faster then walking back to the Range Rover. The girls wouldn't listen to the reasoning, by the time they made it down to the car and found that the door was locked and walked the whole way back up to the camping site, they would be soaked, the very thing they were trying to avoid.  
  
Seth and Ryan were both talking at the same time "Good idea, yeah you girls go do that"  
  
Summer and Marissa started running down the hill to the Range Rover to beat what was turning into pouring rain. As soon as the girls were gone, they started laughing at the fact of how pissed the girls were going to be at them. They quickly composed themselves and got the tents up in no time. Ryan and Seth both got underneath the one tent to dry off. Seth found some towels in one of Summer's many bags. As Seth went to move Summer's bag a little cooler fell out of the opening  
  
"Look, Ryan it's a little cooler. Wonder what Summer has in it?"  
  
"I don't know and I wouldn't look, Summer has a temper"  
  
"Rage blackouts, got it. I don't think she would care if I just took a little peak or or if it accidentally fell open" Seth pushed the buttons on the side and the top popped open "There's strawberries and whipped cream in there, Ryan. You know what this means?"  
  
"She's not going to be hungry"  
  
"Very funny Ryan, It means I was going to lucky before this camping trip was even over. Everyone knows that strawberries and whipped cream are like an aphrodisiac. I blew it Ryan we should have just told the girls that they would have been better off waiting for us"  
  
"Yeah, that's nice. How about you hand me that towel lying by you, the whole reason you were in Summer's bag"  
  
Seth threw the towel at Ryan and it landed in his lap  
  
"Thanks, man" Ryan took the towel and shook the excess water from his short blond hair and ran the towel through his hair to get any of the water still clinging to the blond strands. Seth did the same thing shaking the excess water out of his curly hair running a towel through it  
  
"Well, that worked well," Ryan said tossing the towel to his side "except our clothes are still wet"  
  
"Man, if we're this wet and we we're only out there for a few minutes. Their going to want to kick our asses so bad, to bad it won't be in a good way. I'd really would have liked to share those strawberries and whipped cream with Summer, god I'm so stupid"  
  
"You'll get another chance, trust me. Summer's crazy over you Seth. You know my clothes feel so wet, it seems like we were out there longer then a few minutes. Once we got the tents started they went up easy, we make a good team" Ryan paused to see if Seth would make some witty joke but obviously he was still mad about the whole camping sex thing and how he wouldn't be getting any "Can you hand me that bag over there, I'm going to change into dry clothes"  
  
Seth tossed the bag at Ryan and he rummaged through his items until he found a shirt and a pair of jeans. Ryan pulled his shirt over his head and threw it aside, and pulled off his pants and slid his legs into the dry pair of jeans. He noticed Seth wasn't changing and was just sitting there  
  
"You better change quickly; I think I hear the girls coming"  
  
Seth and Ryan heard footsteps outside the tent and then the tent flap opened. Obviously Seth was over the whole camping sex thing, as he was to his witty banter since all hope of him getting lucky with Summer went out away with the rain  
  
"You girls look like drowned rats, you know that?"  
  
Summer lunged at Seth's neck and Marissa pulled on both of her arms, showing great restraint as Summer struggled to get free  
  
"Cohen, I'm going to kick you're ass. Yours to Chino and I'm sure Marissa will have no problem helping me"  
  
Ryan figured he would stay quiet for as long as possible, Summer and Marissa both wanted to kick his ass and Seth had the talking pretty much covered  
  
"Summer you seem so angry now, but then what was this" Seth held up the strawberries and whipped cream up "obviously you had something romantic planned"  
  
Summer grabbed at the food and almost tore down the tent in her anger "I'm not only going to kick you're a.ss, I'm going to kill you. Look at me Cohen, I'm soaked. My hair's ruined, my makeup has run. My clothes are sticking to my body" Summer pulled at her shirt and let go  
  
"That's not an entirely bad thing, Summer. I can think of another thing I'd like to stick to your body" Seth grinned and wiggled his eyebrows  
  
Summer let out a cry of frustration "That ship has sailed Cohen, you can forget about sex for a long time. I hope you think Ryan's and your childish behavior was worth it. I just want to go home and get exfoliated"  
  
Seth tried doing the whole pouting thing "Would it help if I told you how sexy you look standing there soaking wet, dripping on the tent floor?  
  
"Fuck you Cohen, and how come Chino's being so quiet. What the hell's his problem"  
  
Ryan was actually a little scared by Summer, he wondered how Seth put up with it "Nothing," Ryan looked over at Marissa who was standing with her arms across her chest only moving to tuck a few of pieces of her wet blond hair behind her ear "are you as mad as Summer is?"  
  
"I don't know, I mean you guys had this whole weekend planned. It's not like you can control the rain. I guess I could forgive you. On the bright side the rain stopped" Marissa leaned over and gave Ryan a slight kiss on his lips  
  
"I'll make it up to you, later. At home, alone. Right now you're dripping on me" Marissa giggled and shook her head flinging water onto Ryan "and these are only dry clothes I have left until my other one's are dry which probably want be soon"  
  
Marissa grabbed Summer by the shoulders and tore her away from her yelling at Seth "C'mon Summer, let's go get change. I don't know why you're so mad its only water"  
  
"See that's a good attitude, Marissa, maybe you could try it Summer"  
  
Summer shot a look of disgust at Seth, "How about you go fuck yourself, Cohen"  
  
"Yeah, that's a good suggestion but I would really rather did it with you. Anyways take these towels. You can dry your hair and face off"  
  
Summer snatched the towels and handed one to Marissa and left the guys alone in the tent. Summer left the tent and give both of the guys the middle finger. Marissa pulled Summer away from the tent and started walking to the other tent while both running a towel through their hair  
  
"Coop, why weren't you more mad, we're soaking wet in the middle of the woods. I mean we can't even go to the nearest Burke Williams"  
  
"I could be mad Sum, but how would we get our revenge on them then. I have a plan"  
  
"Oh tell me, tell me, tell me. I wanna know the plan. Teach Cohen and Chino a lesson. I mean we were nice enough to go on this stupid trip, and they end up acting childish. I hate guys especially ones with the names Cohen and Chino"  
  
"Right, Sum. Get in the tent and I'll tell you everything"  
  
Later the sound of Summer squealing was the only noticeable sound in the woods  
  
"Let's start now! Payback's a bitch"  
  
"No, Sum. We're going to go to bed because then the sooner it'll be morning and then we can put our little plan into action"  
  
Summer collapsed onto Marissa lap from laughing so hard, Marissa hit her with a pillow  
  
"Get to bed, Summer" 


End file.
